Hidden Secrets
by LadySora
Summary: Joey is in love. but the person he loves has a boyfriend already. his name Seto Kaiba. Will Joey tell Sora how he feels before her abusive boyfriend goes to far? Finally chappie up! R&R no flamez!
1. Lost

Disclaimer: This is the one and only time I'm saying it in this fic. I don't own YGO only the non- Yu-Gi-Oh charters that you will meet in this story.

Sora: I'm back and with a fresh and new story!

Yami Sora: And this time we're in it!

Sora: Yup, Seto Kaiba plays the abusive boyfriend and Joey falls in love with me!

Yami Sora: and I tell her to follow her heart. Even though it… 'gets elbowed' Ow.

Sora: don't you dare spoil this! Anyways…

Kaiba: Why am I the abusive boyfriend?

Yami Sora: Because you are a stuck up CEO and nobody likes you.

Sora: Yami! That's not true. I like you. You're my friend! Now on with the fic!

"Stay awake!!! Come on don't leave me now." Joey sat there holding a dying Sora in his arms. "I love you. You can't leave me like this!!!"

"Joey, let me go. Please. I am barely alive. I am lost. I love you." She leaned up for one final kiss. They had one final kiss and she slipped away.

In the distance Joey could hear ambulances coming. He felt her pulse. She was barely alive. The EMT came and put her on a stretcher. "Sorry sir. Family members only can ride."

"I'm her brother." The EMT didn't argue. He let Joey rid in the back. "Hold on, Sora. We'll be there shortly." They got to the hospital in record time. They took Sora into the ER right away and got blood pumping into her. Joey called all of his friends and they rushed to the hospital. All except Seto Kaiba. The last thing Joey remembered was Kaiba lying in the street…dead. "Guys, I'm really worried about Sora."

"We all are Joey. Don't worry. She's tough. She'll pull through this. Besides she's a Taylor don't you know." Tristan tried to calm his friend down. In reality he was trying to keep himself calm down. His sister was dying and he couldn't do a thing about it. Her yami was going crazy. Saying how she should have been there for her hikari. Yugi tried to calm her down.

"I swear if Kaiba was still alive I'd kill 'em!!!!" Joey said punching the closest wall. "I can't believe I'm gonna lose her. I can't, not now. I need her and she needs me."

"She needs all of us. Listen I know how much you care about my sister and if you really do love her you will calm down and just be patience for her sake. Please man. She really needs us now more then ever. Alright, man?"

"Alright. For Sora." _Please, please dear god. Let her live. Please. I love her and I don't want her to leave just yet. It's not her time. Please dear god. Please. _ Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Sora: So sad. I might die.

Yami Sora: No!!!!!!!!!! You can't die.

Sora: Chill. It's only the first chapter. I'm not dead yet.

Yami Sora: Phew. Okay. Please review!!! 'kisses Sora'


	2. In the Begining

Sora: Well, I got two reviews so far. Now let me tell you that this chapter goes back. Way back before Kaiba became and abusive jerk.

Kaiba: Hey!

Sora: Sorry but it's the truth. Oh he does abuse her but not as bad as in later chapters. It's just the start to show how he came to be like that and why he is now lying dead in a street. Okay then. Just thought I should let you know. Now on with the fic.

Sora was walking down the street, (Sora: Just a walking down the street singing 'do wa didi didi dum didi do!' Oh sorry.) she was going to her boyfriend's house. Seto Kaiba was awaiting the return of his girlfriend from a day in the city. He was much in love with her and she him. When she got there she was welcomed with a hug and a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. So did you get the job, Sora sweetie?"

"Well,"

"Well what? Spit it out."

" I got the job!"

"Congrats sweetie!!!" He hugged her and gave a her a huge kiss. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to take you out for a celebration dinner. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

"Good. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay then. Eight it is. Love you."

"You too. Bye." They kissed and she went home. She got home and found all the lights out.

"That's odd." She went in. "Hello? Is anyone home? Tristan, have some good news. Tristan?" She turned on the lights and got 'SURPRISE!!!' "Oh my god. You guys! How did you know?"

"Seto, called and told us. He knew you got the job before you even knew." Yugi said.

"You guys, are the best!"

"Come here little sis and give me a hug." Tristan and Sora hugged each other. (Sora: 'tear' I'm so loved! 'sniffle') "My little sis is growing up. You're making me feel old."

"You're only a year older then me. Silly."

"Well, I'm two years older." Seto appeared from the shadows.

"How did you get here before me?"

"You walked. I drove."

"I was wondering why that limo was flying down the street. You did help me get the job did you?"

"No, way. It was all your own. I had nothing to do with it. Honest." She went up to him and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him lovingly towards her.

"How can I believe you?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"No, I do. But prove to me you had nothing to do with it." He grabbed her and kissed her. He had the death grip on her arms. She winced in pain. He noticed and let go. "Ow, Seto, that hurt." She lifted up her sleeves and she had instant bruises.

"Damn, Kaiba. You had the death grip on her." Joey stated.

"Sora, sweetie, I am so sorry. I don't know my own strength. I'm really sorry." He began to leave.

"Seto, why are you leaving? I'm fine."

"I have to go anyway. Oh and dinner is tomorrow not tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, you're not leaving with giving me without a kiss good-bye." She went up to him and kissed him good bye. He left. She looked to see if the limo left and cried in pain. She went down on her knees and held her arms. Joey ran up to her.

"Sora! Are you okay?" She looked at him with hurt and tear-filled eyes. "Come on let's get ice on those before you swell up like a balloon." He took her into the kitchen to put ice on her arms. "Man. Their bad. I'm gonna get some wraps and wrap your arm up with the ice packs." He went into the bathroom and got the wraps. He wrapped the ice packs in the wraps. "There, all better."

"Thank you, Joey." Sora kissed Joey on the cheek.

"It was nothing. I do have to ask you something. This has happened before hasn't it?" Sora looked away from him. "Tell me the truth, Sora. Has he hurt you before?"

"Well, he has. You remember the cut lip I had? Well when he pulled the kiss apart he cut my lip with his tooth. Then one time he kicked me but really didn't mean it. Then he tried to have sex with me but I said no. and I ran home. He beat me up pretty bad. That's the only time he really did beat me though. Please Joey you have to promise not to tell anyone. Specially Tristan he'd flip."

"I won't. You can trust me. Promise." He winked at her to reassure her that it will be okay. They went out back into the living but hand in hand because he helped her out. They were playing twister and she got to spin. It was fun. Joey won. "Yes! I am the twister champ!"

"And the champ gets a kiss on the cheek." Sora got up and gave him a kiss. Then Tristan put on music and they started to dance. Sora had to get Ryou, Baukra, Marik, and Malik up and dancing. It was really funny. Then a slow song came on and all the yamis and their hikaris danced. Yami Sora danced with Tristan and Sora danced with Joey. When Sora and Joey were dancing it was like magic. Even though she had Kaiba she really liked Joey. And she hoped that he liked her the same way. Later she had fallen asleep on the couch and Joey carried her up stairs and to her room. He laid her down and she woke up. "Joey, where are you going?"

"No where."

"Come sit over here with me. I want to talk." He sat down next to her. "Joey, I know something about you."

"What?"

"Well, I asked Tristan and he said you do."

"Do what?"

"Like me. Is that true?"

"Well….Yes. I do, I really do. But you're with Kaiba…"

"I don't want to be with Kaiba. I want to be with you." Joey looked at her and she blushed. He leaned in close to her. She didn't know what to do. Then he leaned closer and kissed her. She didn't mind. She just let the touch of his lips come to hers. She pulled apart realizing what she just did. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? Didn't you like that?"

"Yes, but I'm with Kaiba…"

"You just said Kaiba. Twice."

"Yes, yes I did. You can see how much I don't want to be with him. I don't really call him Seto anymore only to his face. Wow look at the time. I think we should get to bed. Good night, Joey. I'll see you in the morning." He left and shut out the light. She fell fast asleep. Unbeknownst to her a pair of familiar blue eyes were watching her from a distance.

Sora: I wonder who it could be. Hmmm.

Yami Sora: Gee, I wonder. Blue eyes. Umm, maybe somebody by the name of 'cough cough' Seto Kaiba? 'cough cough'.

Sora: Maybe. You'll to see and find out.

Yugi: Please review!


	3. The Abuse Starts

Sora: Well, umm I might not continue this story……

Yami Sora: Why?!

Sora: Because I don't think anyone is reading it. 'sniff'

Yami Sora: Don't cry!!! Look write this chapter and see what happens. If nobody reviews then just take it off.

Sora: Okay.

"How dare he kiss her! I'll have your head for this mutt." Seto was very angry at this. Sora didn't realize that he had put little mini cameras in every room in her house. Seto wanted to get his revenge and he would get it. But he wouldn't do it to Joey, oh no, he'd take his anger out on the one who he claims he loves.

2 weeks later

"You little tramp! You should no better then to let someone else kiss you! Specially that mutt, Wheeler."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please, Seto. Have mercy, Seto."

"I will not on someone who doesn't know how to keep their lips to themselves!!!" He picked her up and threw her against the wall. Then he went over to her and kicked her in the stomach. She held it in pain. He picked her up by her throat and threw her on the bed. Sora decided to fight back. That wasn't a good idea. He held her down and she kicked him. The more pain she caused him the more he would squeeze. She would yell in pain and he would slap he to shut her up. She finally kicked him off of her and she ran for the door. Just as she was about to open it, he grab her and threw her into his dresser. Finally she got up and grabbed the heaviest thing she could find on his dresser and hit him in the head with it. He fell unconscious and she ran out of the room and out of the mansion. The closet house was Joey's and she went there.

"Please somebody be home." The door opened and it was Joey. Just in time too. She passed out in his arms. He carried her to the couch. She opened her eyes and stared at Joey.

"Sora, what happened?" She threw her arms around him and tears poured out of her eyes. "Shh, calm down and tell me what happened."

"Joey, it was horrible. Kaiba found out that we kissed. I don't know how or who told him but he found out and he beat me up. I tried to defend myself but he was just too strong and too angry. Plus I was weak. Please Joey, you have to promise not to tell a soul. I have to handle this. I just can't stand it."

"Sora, I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be treated like that by someone like him. He may say that he loves you but this doesn't show it. And you told me that you don't want to be with him but with me…"

"Yes, I haven't loved him for the longest time. I think about five months. Joey, I love you. And I don't want to be with Kaiba anymore. He hurts me and I don't know how to break up with him. And I'm just really scared of what he would…" Joey had kissed her and she realized that he was the one for her but Kaiba would kill her and probable Joey. She couldn't let that happen. She tried to break the kiss but Joey just kept her there. She started to doubt that she ever did love Kaiba. She always liked Joey. But then Kaiba came and swept her off her feet. Then again so did Joey. She loved Joey and hated Kaiba. What was a girl to do when she was kissing the one she wants to be with and is running from the one that is hurting her? She was so confused. Finally the kiss broke and she didn't move. She just sat there in Joey's arms. Where she belonged. She looked at the clock behind him and realized that it was late and she needed to get home and get to bed. But she couldn't go home, not at least looking like this she couldn't. "Joey, can I spend the night?"

"Sure, you can have Serenity's room. She's at a friend's house tonight. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can go to bed. You look like you need the rest."

"Thanks." She got cleaned up and headed straight for bed. She fell asleep right away. Joey shut out the light and closed the door. A few minutes later he called Tristan and told him. He told him about what Kaiba did even though he promise. Tristan needed to know. He's Sora's older brother and needs to know these things.

Joey went to bed a few hours later. He went in and checked up on Sora. She was fast asleep. He smiled and went to bed. His mind at some ease knowing that if Sora stayed here for the night that she would be safe and away from Kaiba. That's all he wanted. Was for her to be safe and feel safe.

Sora: Well let's see who reviews and how many I get. I hope this works.

Yami Sora: It will, My hikari, it will.

Sora: Please review!!!!


	4. Joey VS Seto

Sora: Well, that was a very interesting last chapter. But I'm still really sore. And thank you for those we still read this!

Yami Sora: Well, he did beat you up. Poor Sora!!! hugs

Sora: Not to tight. I hurt.

Yami Sora: Sorry…

Kaiba: I hate being the abusive boyfriend!!! I don't like to hurt you, Sora!

Sora: It's okay. I'll be fine. Let's just get this story moving shall we?

Kaiba and Yami Sora: Okay.

For awhile nothing really happened. Sora did see Seto but not that much. She was spending a lot of time with Joey and she didn't want Seto to find out. She had been spending the past few nights over at Joey's. They didn't have sex or any thing. They just kissed a lot. The only reason she didn't tell Seto she didn't love him any more was because she was scared for her life and Tristan's and Joey's. Well Joey and Sora headed for the mall. Sora wanted to get Joey a new jacket. His old one was full of holes. They were looking around and found the perfect one when….

"What are you doing here with the, Mutt?" Seto saw the two and came over.

"Well, Seto, sweetie, I wanted to buy him a new jacket. I owe him a birthday present and I figure I could by him a jacket." Sora said trying to sound as sweet as possible. Seto grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Ow, Seto, that really hurts. Lemme go."

"I don't think so. I don't want you hanging around with the Mutt anymore. I guess you need another beating because the last one didn't sink in." He started to walk away and dragged her with him.

"Kaiba, let her go!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, Mutt? She's mine and I can do whatever I want with her. When we get back home she's gonna become my little fuck toy. How do you like that?" That got a rise out of Joey. "Well you can't do a thing. She's mine and you can't do a thing about it." He started to walk more and pulled Sora. He had the death grip on her. She whimpered in pain. "You little weak bitch! I guess I really should give you another beating to feel the real pain. Whimpering at something like that, well I'll teach you!" He slapped her. And then push her on the ground. He kicked her then he picked her up again. He didn't care where he was or who he was around he knew nobody would help her she was being weak.

"Joey help me!"

"Nobody's gonna help you, you little weak bitch. Let's go." He began to pull her again.

"Kaiba!!" Seto turned around only to get a fist in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that Wheeler! I'm not gonna hurt you. But I'm gonna hurt this little weak bitch. Then I'll take her home and she'll be my fuck toy!" He brought her to him. "Get out of my way!" He threw Sora against the fountain and she fell unconscious. "You're gonna pay for that Wheeler." Seto hit Joey square in the stomach. Joey doubled over. Kaiba was about to kick him when Joey grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. He got up and kicked Seto in the stomach.

"That's what you get for messing around with Joey Wheeler." Joey went over and picked up an unconscious Sora.

"Where do you think you're going, Wheeler? I'm not through with you yet!"

"Well, I'm through with you! And you wanna something? I'm gonna make sure you never hurt her again. Because I see what you do to her and I'm never gonna let you touch her again! Oh and something else you really should know. She hates you, she's scared of you, she doesn't love you anymore, and she loves me!"

"I want to hear it from her mouth! Not yours, Mutt!"

"Fine you'll hear if from my mouth!" Sora slowly lifted her head. "I hate you, I'm scared of you, I don't love you , and I love him! And you wanna know something else? I stopped loving you so long ago. I can't believe that I fell in love with a stuck up CEO. Who thinks that he can get what ever he wants. Well news flash you can't have me! You're a chauvinist pig, who only cares about how powerful he is by how much money he has! And you don't care about anybody but yourself. In a few words, you're a selfish brat! Let's go home, Joey." They started to leave. "Oh and another thing if he's the Mutt, how come he's got the girl?"

"Nice one."

"Thank you. Oh I almost forgot. You can have this back. I'm through with you!" She threw the ring back at him. Joey and Sora left the mall and left Seto laying on the ground. Crying, for his own stupidity.

Sora: Well I finally finished after the stupid computer got rid of it the first time.

Yami Sora: It's okay. hugs

Sora: Yay, I love you!

Yami Sora: I love you too!

Kaiba: I would love for you two to stop!

Both Soras: stick out tongues

Yugi: laughing Please review!


	5. Seto's Rage

Sora: Ow, ow, ow. Pain. Ow. 'limps to the computer.' Hi everybody. Ow. Last time I wear high heels.

Yami Sora: Sora! What are you doing?

Sora: I'm gonna type. I haven't in awhile. Ow. My tail bone. Ow. Ow. Ow!

Yami Sora: That's it! You're going back in your bed and you are gonna lay there till you get better. And I don't want any buts young lady! Let's get a move on!

Sora: Alright I'm not gonna argue. Ow. 'Gets up and goes to lay down in her bed.' but what about my story?

Yami Sora: Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Now I'm gonna write this for Sora-sama. Who wants to help?

Muses: US!!!!!

Yami Sora: Okay then. Let's get started.

Seto Kaiba went back home. Defeated. He lost his girlfriend and he lost his pride. He had gotten beaten up by the Mutt. He went up to his room and sulked.

"Damn, I am so stupid. I never meant to do that to her. Why was I so abusive? I want her back and I want her back now. Stupid Mutt. Has my girl. I'll make her love me. She'll see what a big mistake it was to fall in love with Wheeler. They will both pay!" He had a very evil laugh.

At Joey's

"Sora, we should really get you cleaned up."

"Why? How bad is it?"

"Not to bad but maybe….we could ….you could….I could help you get those hard to reach spots while you're in the shower…."

"Oh I see. I'll think about it." Sora went into the bathroom, stripped, and hopped into the shower. Joey was awaiting her answer. He was thinking she would say no….when he heard her call him. He went into the bathroom and there she was with her head sticking out of the shower. "Joey do you think you could get this one stop for me. My arms aren't long enough to reach." Joey walked over when… "Are you gonna get your clothes all wet? The only way to get it is to get …in." She pointed her finger at her then did the 'I want you to come here' with her finger. She turned her back. "I won't look. Promise. That is until you get in here." Joey stripped and went into the shower.

"So, where's the 'spot' that you couldn't reach."

"Right here." She pulled his body up against hers and pulled him in for a kiss. Just as they were about to have some good, clean, shower sex, they heard breaking glass coming from down stairs. "What was that?"

"I dunno. Let me go find out."

"Okay, but please be careful."

"I will."

"Kiss for good luck?"

"Okay." They kissed really quick and he dried off and threw on his robe. He went downstairs with his baseball bat when he heard somebody behind him. He swung the bat and missed Sora by an inch. "God, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry but I got worried." They both went down stairs when they saw rocks all over the floor. "What the…" Just as she was about to finish a hand covered her mouth. She bit the hand. Joey heard a scream and turned around.

"Sora! Let her go."

"I don't think so Wheeler."

"Kaiba?"

"No, it's Santa, yea it's Kaiba. And I'm not gonna let her go. She belongs to me."

"What am I? One of your precious blue eyes white dragon cards?" Sora said trying to get out of his grip.

"In my mind. Yes. You are a priceless treasure and should be treated as such. Not some sort of sex slave for the Mutt." Sora had enough of this. She back kicked Seto in the balls causing him to lose his grip and let her go.

"Good thing you're a tall, dark and a stupid CEO or else you would have seen that coming." He got up. In drier pain. He pushed Sora out of the way and went straight for Joey.

"You want me? Come and get me!" They went head first for each other. Joey, not realizing that Seto had a knife, punched him in the gut. Causing Seto to double over.

"You shouldn't have done that, Wheeler." Seto charged at Joey full force with the knife. Lucky for Joey that he has quick reflexes and moved out of harms way. Finally the two fought it out like dogs fighting over the last bone. Seto had won. Joey was knocked out cold in the street and Seto walked towards Sora to claim his prize. Only to his surprise, she wasn't there, but right next to Joey trying to wake him up.

"You bastard!!! I'll kill you for what you have done to Joey!!!" She went at him, full force when……

Yami Sora: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy.

Yugi: Oh and a little note Sora and Joey are both fully clothed. They got dressed really quick before going to find out what the noise was.

Yami Sora: Yea, what he said.

Sora: So, how is it coming?

Yami Sora: Great. You wanna read?

Sora: Nah, maybe later.

Yami Sora: Okay!

Seto: Please review!


	6. It Ends

Sora: Well, I'm back!!! I've fully healed and I'm ready to type! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy.

Yami Sora: She's even been to busy for me! 'tear' Why do you have a job?

Sora: To have money.

Yami Sora: Why?

Sora: To go on my trip.

Yami Sora: Why?

Sora: So I can have fun…..

Yami Sora: Why?

Sora: You were listening in on my convo yesterday weren't you?!

Yami Sora: Hee hee. Bye!

Sora: 'sighs' Oh and just a warning, I bring back from the first chapter and the last chapter I just did. It all ties in. You'll see!

"You shouldn't have done that, Wheeler." Seto charged at Joey full force with the knife. Lucky for Joey that he has quick reflexes and moved out of harms way. Finally the two fought it out like dogs fighting over the last bone. Seto had won. Joey was knocked out cold in the street and Seto walked towards Sora to claim his prize. Only to his surprise, she wasn't there, but right next to Joey trying to wake him up.

"You bastard!!! I'll kill you for what you have done to Joey!!!" She went at him, full force when, a truck came speeding by and hit Seto. He still got up and went after Sora.

"Stupid, hit and runs!"

"Who are you superman?"

"No, I'm just really pissed off that you went for that Mutt instead of me! You shall pay!" He came at her with a knife and she dodged it. "Hold still!" Sora found another knife.

"Come at me!" Seto went right into her trap. She stabbed him square in the stomach and he got her in the chest. Since she had the upper hand he fell to the ground. She crawled over to Joey and fell.

Joey woke up and saw Sora laying on the ground next to him. He held her in his arms. He could feel her breathing. Knowing that she was still alive. "Stay awake!!! Come on don't leave me now." Joey sat there holding a dying Sora in his arms. "I love you. You can't leave me like this!!!"

"Joey, let me go. Please. I am barely alive. I am lost. I love you." She leaned up for one final kiss. They had one final kiss and she slipped away.

In the distance Joey could hear ambulances coming. He felt her pulse. She was barely alive. The EMT came and put her on a stretcher. "Sorry sir. Family members only can ride."

"I'm her brother." The EMT didn't argue. He let Joey rid in the back. "Hold on, Sora. We'll be there shortly." They got to the hospital in record time. They took Sora into the ER right away and got blood pumping into her. Joey called all of his friends and they rushed to the hospital. All except Seto Kaiba. The last thing Joey remembered was Kaiba lying in the street…dead. "Guys, I'm really worried about Sora."

"We all are Joey. Don't worry. She's tough. She'll pull through this. Besides she's a Taylor don't you know." Tristan tried to calm his friend down. In reality he was trying to keep himself calm down. His sister was dying and he couldn't do a thing about it. Her yami was going crazy. Saying how she should have been there for her hikari. Yugi tried to calm her down.

"I swear if Kaiba was still alive I'd kill 'em!!!!" Joey said punching the closest wall. "I can't believe I'm gonna lose her. I can't, not now. I need her and she needs me."

"She needs all of us. Listen I know how much you care about my sister and if you really do love her you will calm down and just be patience for her sake. Please man. She really needs us now more then ever. Alright, man?"

"Alright. For Sora." _Please, please dear god. Let her live. Please. I love her and I don't want her to leave just yet. It's not her time. Please dear god. Please. _ Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Hours later the doctor came in with some news.

"I have the condition on your sister. She is in stable condition, but…"

"But what man? Spill it out!" Joey spat.

"She is in a coma. I'm sorry."

"How long will it last?" Tristan asked.

"Mr. Taylor, to tell the truth, I have no idea. I'm sorry." He walked away.

"My sister…" Tristan started to cry and Serenity held him. Everybody started to get choked up. He let go of Serenity. "I'm gonna go in. To see if she's alright. Then you guys can come in one by one. And talk to her." The others nodded and Tristan went in.

Within two hours everybody had seen her. Joey went in last. He wanted to stay the night with her, but decided against. Seeing as how it was hard for him to realize what had just happened. He felt responsible for what happened.

"Sora, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. If only…I could have saved you from him sooner…none of this would have happened. I'm sorry." A single tear left from his right eye. It landed softy on Sora's lips. He bent over her and gave he one last kiss. Before he left the room, "I'm sorry," were the last words that he would say to her.

Sora: 'crying' Oh god. It's so sad! How could I write this? I'm tearing up because of that!

Yami Sora: It's okay to cry! 'huggles Sora'

Sora: I know.

Joey: 'sniff' Please review. 'tear'


	7. 10 Years Later

Sora: Here is the final chapter to 'Hidden Secrets' Hope ya like it!

It's ten years later since Sora and Kaiba fought. And that Joey left Sora lying in the hospital bed. Sora is now 27 and the others are also ten years older. (you do that math.)

It's the first weekend in April. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. It's a great day to have a wedding right? Well, you can just read and see!

Joey stands at the alter waiting for his bride to walk in. His best man, Tristan, is standing beside him. It's a very small wedding. Only a few friends and a couple family members. Nothing big. The two brides maids walk down the aisle. Then comes the maid of honor. Finally the bride walks down. She walks alone. No body can see her face. All are wondering 'Will this work out?' The bride makes her way to the alter where her future awaits her. Joey stands there, smiling, knowing that this is what he wanted all along. She stands at the alter next to her soon to be husband. He takes off her veil only to reveal that it's Sora underneath. They walk up to the alter to begin the rest of their lives.

FLASH BACK

"Sora, you're finally awake!" Joey was happy to see that his girlfriend finally woke up after nine years.

"Yes, yes I am. I've missed you." He went over to her and they kissed. "I know about everything. I could still hear you guys….Joey what's wrong?"

'It's now or never.' "Sora," Joey sat in a chair and began to speak. "We've put through a lot. And I was still loyal to you even though you were here. You may have not realized it, but I was always here. Never saying a word. Just enjoying looking at you and how peaceful you were. I loved you no matter what happened. And I hope you still feel the same way." He got down on one knee. "Sora, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Sora started to cry.

"Yes, Joey. I will." He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed.

END FLASH BACK

The priest spoke. "Do you Joseph Anthony (don't know if that's his real middle name.) Wheeler, take Sora Ann Taylor, to be your loftly wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"And do you Sora Ann Taylor, take Joseph Anthony Wheeler, as your loftly wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"By the power vested in me and the power of Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Joey and Sora kissed.

After that they lived life to the fullest with each other. Never letting anything or anyone get in the way of their love.

The End

Sora: WEEEE!!! I'm done another one! Only a few more to go!

Yami Sora: Good job.

Joey: I'm married!

Seto: Hey! What about me?

Yami Sora: You're six feet under. Remember?

Seto: But I don't like the dark.

All: 'anime fall'

Tristan: Please review!


End file.
